The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance and a burner.
Cooking appliances are devices that heat a food by using heat supplied from a heating source to cook the food.
The cooking appliances may be classified into gas cooking appliances and electric cooking appliances according to a kind of supplied fuel. Such a gas cooking appliance includes a burner that ignites a supplied gas to heat a food. Such an electric cooking appliance includes a heater or magnetron that generates heat by supplied electricity to heat a food.
The burner may heat a food or a container in which a food is contained. The burner includes a burner body, a burner head, and a burner cap. The burner cap may be seated on an upper portion of the burner head.
Also, in recent years, two burners that are concentrically disposed so that the flames are efficiently utilized and suitably utilized for various cooking containers, i.e., double burners are being widely utilized.